


The Safehouse

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Mad King, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vagabond, Vagabond - character - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, achievement hunter - Freeform, achievement hunter au, gta v - Freeform, reader - Freeform, ryan - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: As a criminal deviant in Los Santos, you often find yourself laying low in the Safehouse. Little did you know, the infamous Vagabond was going to be there, too.





	1. Chapter 1

The safehouse door slammed as you fell inside, finally finding recluse from an exhausting day. As you secured the bolt, you took several deep breaths. It was the hardest fought day you had in a long time and now you needed to rest. You hastily unzipped your jacket and dropped it at your feet, unclipping your holster and lying it alongside.

You hadn’t used this safehouse in a long time, but you shared it with a group of friends, each of you having a key in case of emergencies. You desperately needed a shower; you were drenched in sweat from running so many blocks. You peeled your shirt from your body, kicked out of your shoes, and practically tore off your jeans. Once you were free, you walked across the small living room to the adjoining bathroom. You started up the water and stood under the stream, letting it refresh your tired body. 

It was a close call, tonight. You just barely found an exit from the police, for another criminal serendipitously caught their attention. You weren’t going to question it. Not tonight, at least. You would chalk it up as a win, and spend the evening recovering. You let your eyes drift closed as you stood, the water streaming down your hair as you got lost in the comfort of the quiet. 

Your eyes shot open in panic when you heard the door slam, once more. You froze, unsure of what to do exactly; you left your pistol with your discarded clothes in the entryway. Ear leaning out, you listened intently for any further indication of the culprit. There was minimal noise, merely the sound of heavy boots walking across the wood floor. You gulped and stepped back, preparing to defend yourself in the buff. 

A hand gently pushed the bathroom door ajar, and you met the smiling face of Vagabond. You let out a deep sigh of relief, your hand holding your heart to steady the beat. 

“You son of a bitch,” you breathed. 

You knew Vagabond for a few years now, working jobs with him occasionally. He was into larger scores than you; he was more willing to get his hands dirty and, you know, murder. He let out a hearty laugh and leaned against the door frame. 

“Rogue, I didn’t realize you’d be here,” he said, crossing his arms. “You had a job tonight?” 

You nodded, “Cops swarmed me at the tail of it, so I need to lay low for the night. What about you?”

He agreed, rubbing his bicep, “Yeah, I was just doing some recon and thought it would be easier to crash here instead of driving back across town.” 

Keeping your body hidden behind the curtain, you studied him. He wasn’t wearing his signature leather jacket tonight, instead, he had a fitted blue tee shirt hugging his frame. His mask was stuffed in the back pocket of his jeans, making you laugh to yourself. The creep never seemed to leave home without it. 

Vagabond was eyeing you up and down in return, to which you raised your eyebrow. 

“What’s that look for?” you asked. 

He grinned maliciously, “You’re naked in there.” 

You rolled your eyes to hide a blush creeping across your cheeks. You had been intimate with Vagabond previously, but that was nearly half a year ago. At this point, his wild demeanor and attractive build were fuel for your solo fire. Sure, he flirted every time you two were together, but you always did your best to hide your desire. You returned to your shower, casually lathering yourself with some nearby soap. 

“Tell me about the job you’re pulling,” you engaged. 

He went along with the topic change, describing in detail his upcoming project. He didn’t seem worried about its prospects, and it sounded as though he was going to collect an amount of cash, after it was finished. 

“Sounds like quite the venture,” you remarked, impressed. It was silent and, for a moment, you thought he might have left the room. 

“Wanna tag along?” he asked. 

You paused and swallowed thickly. Vagabond was notorious for his high body count and risky methods when doing any job. That, and the sexual tension between the two of you whenever you were in the same room was consistently palpable. 

“I’ll pass,” you said hesitantly. 

“You sure?” he pressed. “It’s a great payout for what I’d consider minimal work.” 

You chuckled, “Yeah, but you’re pretty dangerous.” 

The room went silent, once more, but, this time, you peeked around the corner of the shower curtain. Vagabond raised his eyebrow in defiance; his eyes transforming to his signature icy stare.

“It’s true, right?” you shrugged in response. “Your jobs seem to always turn into a bloodbath.”

Vagabond narrowed his eyes and took two purposeful steps toward you. You straightened your stance, letting go of the shower curtain. He took hold of it, instead, his face close enough for you to feel his breath. 

“You used to like the danger,” he whispered. 

You couldn’t help but bite your lip. He was right, after all. At one point, you would bask in the thrill of the chase, the ringing of spent casings against the concrete, and the psychotic look in Vagabond’s eyes - just as he appeared at the moment. He raised his eyebrow as the silence between you dragged on, nothing but the sound of the shower as interference. 

“Afraid to get your hands dirty?” he pressed, easing open the shower curtain. Your knees trembled as he lifted his hand to rest under your chin, refusing to break eye contact with you. You gulped and shook your head. 

“I’m afraid of you,” you returned, under your breath with a smirk. 

Vagabond smirked and lifted your lips to meet his, brushing them lightly. 

“Good.”

He descended to a kiss softly, at first, sighing while he closed his eyes. You followed suit, allowing yourself to melt into the affection of a dangerous man. His tongue pushed passed your lips after a few moments, and you let him dominate the kiss. He was much taller than you, even though you were stood in a raised tub. He towered over you, making you tilt your head back in discomfort while he continued his oral assault. Finally, you pushed on his chest to signal the need for air. He acquiesced and took a half step backward. 

Vagabond’s eyes were dark and heavy-lidded; he was still staring into your eyes, even though you were completely nude. He took several, heavy breaths before continuing. 

“If you want me to leave, I will,” he offered. 

You raised your eyebrows at his sudden chivalry. Vagabond was different this time around, but you weren’t sure you liked that. You had always been drawn to his brand of crazy. His take-what-I-want attitude fit your lifestyle, perfectly. Not to mention, making love to Vagabond was always an all-night adventure. 

Silently, you considered your options. You could stay here tonight, alone and get some much needed rest, or you could wake up tomorrow with some marks to remember your favorite lover. It was an easy decision, really, but why not bait his villainous demeanor?

“Oh the big, bad Vagabond is a softie, now?” you jested. “What a gentleman you’ve turned into.” 

His mischievous grin returned, knowing full well what you were doing, but he played along all the same. 

“Be careful, Rogue,” he said lowly. “You’re treading dangerous waters.”

“Oh _am_ I?” you continued, rolling your eyes and turning off the now lukewarm water. You took your towel from the opposite side of the shower and hastily dried off your hair and body with a few passes. 

“I remember the kind of lover you are, V,” you pressed on. “Deep, passionate, intense, but so, so gentle. Are you losing your edge?” 

You shot him a sly smile, securing your position beyond merely teasing Vagabond to knocking on the monster’s doorstep, begging him to come out and play. You saw his fists clench, but he kept a cool composition in his voice. 

“Maybe if you would have returned my call, you could have gotten the _full_ experience,” he answered, stepping closer once more. You threw your towel on the bathroom floor and faced him, directly.

“Why not show me, now, _Vagabond?_ ” your eyes darted between his, wordlessly calculating his next move. 

He smirked, finally looking down at your naked form. He let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan. Vagabond crashed his lips against yours, wrapping his arms around your frame and resting at your lower back. He worked his way across your cheek and bit your ear. 

“How do you want it, this time?” He murmured. 

His breath was hot against the shell of your ear, and his hands found their way to your backside where he gripped you roughly. You could feel the growing bulge in his jeans against your side and knew you struck a chord in Vagabond.

“Rough,” you said, inspiration striking. “Give me all you’ve got.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. Filled with unapologetic smut!

Vagabond let out a low chuckle and picked you up in one swift motion. You took initiative, this time around, holding either side of his head and attacking him in a brutish kiss. He easily maneuvered through the doorway, down the short hall, and into the nearby bedroom with grace while withstanding your barrage. Unceremoniously, he tossed you on the bed letting you bounce, gently. 

You were panting. You didn’t realize you were already this worked up, but Vagabond wasn’t making any moves. Confused, you started to sit up, planning to make it to the edge to entice his interest. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered, holding his hand up. Immediately, you stopped, your brow furrowed with continued perplexity. 

“You want it rough? Then do exactly what I say, and I promise you’ll get some pleasure out of this, too,” he instructed.

You shivered. _This._ This was the Vagabond you fantasized about. 

Vagabond took two steps backward until he was almost out in the hallway, again. He quickly lifted his tee shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. You bit your lip at the sight of his toned arms, chest, and stomach. He was working out more; you could tell. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks and shot you one of his trademark smirks. You were practically drooling by the time he reached for his belt, but he paused. 

“Turn over,” he said with an overconfident tone. 

Your mouth agape and already worked up enough for the main event, you considered renegotiating your agreement simply so you could touch him immediately. He dropped his chin so his eyes were darker, as he adopted a more menacing tone. 

“Turn over. Now.” 

You did as you were told, stealing a lasting glance of his naked torso before you obeyed. 

“Hold on to the headboard and close your eyes,” he said plainly. 

This time, you obeyed quickly, certain that the faster you went along with his game, the faster you'd feel some pleasure. You held the rungs of the headboard at their base, letting yourself get comfortable for a lengthy captivity. You heard Vagabond take a few cursory steps toward you until he bumped the bottom of the bed.

“You look absolutely perfect, right now,” he complimented. You blushed imagining the sight of him admiring your backside. 

“But you can't see a thing, can you?” He rhetorically asked. You focused on the sound of his voice as he ventured around the room.

“You can't see anything. You can't say anything. All you can do is listen,” he continued. “And that's _exactly_ what you're going to do. Listen.” 

Vagabond found his destination at the edge of the bed near your head, and you couldn't help but shudder. The distinct shadow of his looming form in the periphery of your view was terrifying and thrilling, all at once.

“Focus on what you hear, Rogue,” he said in a low tone. 

You readjusted your grip on the rungs of the headboard and readied yourself to play along with Vagabond’s game. A few moments passed and you heard the jingling of his belt buckle, followed by the swooping sound of it being pulled through the loop of his jeans. Suddenly, you heard the crack of the belt against the nightstand beside the bed, making you jolt in surprise. He chuckled at your fear, but continued. The sounds of Vagabond taking off his jeans, followed by a soft _thud_ as he dropped them on the floor. 

You felt the bed shift under his weight as he climbed on, positioning his knees on either side of your thighs. You pictured him naked, hovering over you and taking in your form. You groaned, the fire in your core slowly building by simple anticipation. Finally, Vagabond ran both of his hands over your backside, following the curvature of your spine until he met your hair. 

He gripped you at the base of your neck and tugged your head back, slightly. You obliged and turned your attention to him. 

“Know what happens next?” he asked. You bit your lip. Vagabond’s eyes were mischievous the same look he got before he had a really questionable plan. 

“You’re gonna stop screwing around and fuck me?” you suggested.

He shook his head, “Not yet, sweetheart.” He reached for his belt laid on the nightstand and folded it in half. You took in a sharp breath at the sight. 

“We need to have a _little_ bit of fun before you get what you want,” he said. He held the folded piece of leather in front of your mouth, so you opened to let him put it between your teeth. 

“You hold on to this,” he said, placing a kiss on your cheek. 

Vagabond released your hair and dragged his fingers down your spine with an audible growl. He massaged his palms against your backside, making his way down your thighs, and swiping up your center every other pass. Without warning, his hands met your backside with a firm _smack!_ He struck you with enough force to bounce you to your knees. 

Vagabond continued the assault, striking you after every deep breath and subsequent exhale. Your moans grew in volume, biting down on the worn leather to abate your frustration. He was being vicious with you, and you knew you’d have bruises in the morning from his hands, but you didn’t care in the slightest. 

As soon as you looked over your shoulder, Vagabond’s arm snaked around your waist. He swiftly flipped you to your back, stole the belt from your lips, and dove for your mouth. You both battled, his tongue dominating the kiss as his hand worked its way down your stomach. You could feel his erection pressed against your side, so you tried to maneuver your hand between your bodies to complement his motions. Before you could reach it, however, he snatched your hand away. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he said, panting. “Can’t have that, just yet.” 

You groaned, letting Vagabond pin your wrist while his lips made their way down your neck, chest, and stomach. 

“I know you enjoy torture, V, but c’mon,” you whined. 

He released your hand as he found his rest just above your hips. He placed deep kisses on either side, and you tangled your hands in his hair. His tongue drew lines down your hip bones, while his arms circled under your thighs to grip your backside. You rested your legs against his broad shoulders, admiring his flexing biceps and watching him attempt to refrain from devouring you. 

“Oh, you haven’t experienced the torture, yet, sweetheart,” he said with a grin. 

Immediately, he dove for you, dragging his tongue slowly up your center until he reached the apex. You gasped and threw your head back with a loud moan, gripping his hair tightly. You could feel him chuckle as he wrapped his lips around your clit. His hands migrated to your waist, pulling you further down the bed to meet his mouth. 

You kept your eyes on him, this time around, watching his tongue circle around your sensitive bundle of nerves and back down to your center. You groaned as his soft tongue dipped inside of you. He looked focused and determined in his pattern as he placed small, taunting kisses on your folds every so often.

Vagabond’s stubble was rubbing against your inner thighs, his deep voice resounding through you every chance he had to say something filthy. His blue eyes fiercely watched your reaction to each of his motions. You were starting to lose it, and you moved your hips against his mouth, clamping his head against you until he had to push you away to breathe. 

He took the opportunity to wet his index finger and lower it inside of you, returning to his previous work and targeting your clit with his tongue. You released your grip on his head in favor of propping yourself up on your elbows for a better view of the show. He was drawing the digit in and out at an increasing pace, your whimpers a perfect match. 

Tears formed in the corners of your eyes not out of pain, but of frustration. He was bringing you a hazardous proximity to your edge, yet you knew he wasn’t going to let you come that easily. 

Still, you had to try. 

“V-Vagabond--” you stammered between breaths. You dragged your eyes to meet his. He looked starved and dangerous. You knew the answer without a word. 

He withdrew his finger as quickly as he began, wiped his mouth, and knelt between your legs. You were practically growling while he palmed himself, eyeing his form hungrily. You wrapped your fingers over his own and worked his length, savoring his gasps and moans as payback. 

Vagabond eased himself over your frame while simultaneously sliding the tip of his manhood inside of you. You let out twin moans as your eyes rolled back in your head. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt this vivacious; it felt as though electricity was shooting through your whole body. You basked in the full feeling of him buried inside of you as he moved his hips slowly.

When you dragged your eyes open, once more, Vagabond was already gazing at you. His pupils were blown wide, and his lips parted, slightly. His motions deepened soon after, making you gasp and him to smile. 

“Did you miss this?” he asked, rhetorically, but you indulged his ego. You tightened yourself the next time he tried to press into you, making his eyes flutter at the feeling. You smirked. 

“Seems like you missed me,” you retorted, biting your lip when he found your core despite the resistance. 

“Fuck yes, I did,” Vagabond growled. 

He wrapped his arm around your waist and sat back on his own heels, bringing you on top of him in the process. You held on to his shoulders for support while he bounced you gently on his lap. You were powerless to control the depth of his thrusts; each one hit your sensitive spot more perfectly than the last. 

Vagabond held the crown of your head with his free hand and brought your lips to his. His kiss was needing as he moaned into the affection. You took the opportunity to take control, grinding deeply with every movement. You couldn’t help but chuckle when he gasped, unexpectedly. 

He laughed, too and challenged, “Oh you think you can take over, now, huh? The suffering isn’t over yet, babe.” 

Vagabond kept his firm grip around your waist as he raised the pair of you from the bed. You held tightly on his shoulders and wrapped your legs around his waist as he handled you. He continued his motions, but, now, gravity was taking control. You unwillingly slammed harder against Vagabond each time under his direction. 

He built up your release with each thrust, and you were helpless to do anything other than moan and whine. You were getting close, and he knew it, too. Vagabond pressed deeply inside, pinning your sensitive spot with the head of his length as you screamed, throwing your head back. 

“Going to come for me, Rogue?” he asked, licking and nibbling on your now exposed neck. 

You looked down at him with tears in your eyes. All you could do was nod. Vagabond pressed you against the nearby wall, letting a free hand touch your sensitive bundle of nerves. You finally came in waves while he kissed your chest and slowed his movements. You rode out the pleasure until you were sure you had sufficient retribution. 

With your vision glittered with stars and a foggy head, you slammed your lips against Vagabond’s. He hadn’t yet had his own release, and you weren’t going to wait for him to take the helm, this time. 

His arms finally began to shake, so he laid you on the edge of the bed, enfolding you in his protection. He returned to his thrusts, more wild than before, and pulled away from the kiss. His breaths were shallow, his cheeks pink, and his hair was matted to his forehead. You could tell he was struggling to hold out, but for what reason, you were unsure. So, you dragged your fingertips up his back and through his hair. You gently nibbled his jawline, making him whimper. 

“You trying to prove something?” you asked. He closed his eyes, but didn’t stop the motions. He looked so focused as he answered.

“You just feel so good. I don’t want to stop.”

You smiled against his cheek and pressed on, “So don’t.” 

Vagabond paused for a moment as he met your mischievous eyes. You hooked your legs around his waist, forcing him to stay buried inside.

He didn’t ask for clarification, instead, Vagabond took what he wanted. 

He laced his fingers in yours and pinned them above your head with his thrusts returning to their previously sloppy pace. It didn’t take him long to build you up, again. You moaned in quickened time with him, the pair of you staring deeply into each other’s eyes. He lingered on a blink, an indication he was close. 

“V,” you whispered. 

With one final push, he pressed his lips against yours, filling you up with his release. A few more seconds and you were right behind him for the second time. Vagabond swallowed your sounds of ecstacy with his tongue exploring your mouth. He littered your cheeks with soft kisses before he fell beside you on the bed, equally exhausted.

Your body trembled, and your legs collapsed. You were wrecked. You stared at the ceiling, unable to move from your vulnerable position, until you heard Vagabond let out a hearty laugh.

You craned your neck in his direction, ready to rebuke him for what you assumed was him laughing at your sprawled nature. Instead, he was staring at the ceiling, himself, before casually turning your way and resting on his palm. 

“What’s that for?” you asked as he traced his fingers up your stomach. 

“I really did miss you, Rogue” he grinned. You shuddered at his gentle touch and blushed at his tenderness. 

“Excuse me?” your eyes widening in confusion. 

Vagabond leaned over and gently kissed your shoulder while his fingers continued to explore your torso. 

“Being around you always makes me feel alive,” he continued without shame. “You give me the energy to rob a thousand banks.”

You laughed at his eagerness and turned on your side to face him, directly. 

“Do you think you could split that much money, evenly?” you inquired, raising your eyebrow suggestively. 

His confused look twisted to a malicious grin as he slowly understood. 

“Indeed I could, my dear,” he answered, pulling you on top of him. He held your cheek lovingly and kissed you deeply. His blue eyes shone with excitement when you pulled back.

“But, you’ll have to prove how much you want it,” he teased, folding his fingers behind is head. 

You grinned, slid off of Vagabond, and stood on shaky legs at the edge of the bed, collecting the previously discarded belt from the floor. You folded it in half and snapped it loudly before your demeanor fell. 

“Close your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any more short story prompts! Also, please note that I am continuing Vagabond and Moxie as well as the Mad King and Warrior tales, but in due time. I apologize for this, as some issues in my personal life have taken over my creative flow. I'm slowly getting it back!
> 
> Thank you all for being such lovely support! I really appreciate the enthusiasm!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of Vagabond and Rogue!


End file.
